


Wicked Game ~ Brian and Justin Forever ~ QAF Fanvid

by kellankyle



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, chris isaak, qaf(us), song wicked game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellankyle/pseuds/kellankyle
Summary: Song: Wicked Game by Chris IsaakClips/Characters: Showtime/CBS and CowLip





	

Here are the links for YT and Vimeo..

  

[QAF ~ Wicked Game ~ Brian and Justin](https://vimeo.com/138809187) from [Kellankyle](https://vimeo.com/user25813858) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
